1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games, and more particularly, to a board game including assets having variable acquisition costs and disposal value, and in which game a chance device includes numerical indicia and color, thereby to influence a game outcome.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games have long been known. The geographic board game of U.S. Pat. No. 635,898, issued to J. Prendergast on Oct. 31, 1899, discloses a board subdivided into entities for acquisition by the game players, the entities bearing varying numerical values.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,944, issued on Feb. 10, 1925, inventor A. Marteka provides a board game in which progress of player pieces is determined by a chance device being, in this case, a top having faces bearing numerical indicia.
Board games including elements symbolic of money or other numerical means to keep score; cards providing instructions relating to a particular move or game episode; and dice have gained in popularity since emergence of early board games. Exemplary are U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,718, issued to R. L. Robbins, Jr. on Oct. 28, 1952; 3,033,572, issued to G. O. Thibault on May 8, 1962; and 3,759,520, issued to H. L. Straitwell, Jr. on Sep. 18, 1973. Robbins, Jr. provides, in addition to a board and player pieces progressing across the board, cards, chips symbolic of money, apparatus equivalent to dice in which color as well as numerical indicia have significance, and symbolic assets for acquisition and sale to other players. The game of Robbins, Jr. is played in two active phases, a final tallying phase determining the game winner.
The Thibault '572 and '520 patents further illustrate board games including dice, cards, and player pieces.
In the above prior art, the respective game boards and methods of play differ; therefore, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.